Sun
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Itachi was always wondering who represented the sun. ItaxOc


Sun

Ever since he gained his own version of Mangekyo, Itachi felt different besides the blinding that happens when he uses it. It was different from that. It made him wonder how the world was when some of the elements were represented by gods and goddesses in the old days.

Laying in the bed he was using, he stared at the night sky. Kisame was patrolling so he knew he was alone until the shark nin came back. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Who represents the sun?"

He only heard of the gods and goddess that were for the rain, plants, love and so on. Who was the entity that was of the sun? Who wasn't it?

_I'm surprised that you wonder about something so mystical boy._

Surprise and a slight hit of fear caused his body to raise from where it laid, looking around for anything or anyone. He was getting a little paranoid now. That had to be it.

_Paranoid huh? That's pretty word to use for fear._

His gaze went around again for the woman that owned that voice. He saw something that surprised him even more.

Her skin was golden as if she bathed in the sun rays every day. The hair that shaped her face was blond almost like the sun's rays that people depict with drawings. Her eyes were different from ones that he saw that they were reddish orange. A smile was on her face that could capture any man's affections if she wanted that to be.

"Who the hell are you?" It wasn't a normal thing for him to ask a question when he shouldn't trust anyone that could kill him.

_Amaterasu. The sun goddess, the one that you wonder about._ She answered with a short bow, rising back up and strolled over to him. Reaching over, she cupped his chin with her tanned hand and smiled a little more. _You're different from everyone else._

That was true for him. He was different from everyone else that seemed to want war and violence while he wanted peace. His father was an example of that when he wanted to take over the village because of the way they were treated. Bowing his head, he nodded.

_I knew it because of the flames that were implanted into those eyes of yours. My flames are a beauty like you._

He didn't see himself as a beauty because of the innocent blood that was stained on his hands. No matter how many times he washed his hands, he couldn't erase the blood that he forced out of everyone but his sibling's bodies. It hurt.

_It'll get better. You can control your destiny by taking any path you choose. With that being said, those actions you took were necessary even if they hurt. If it didn't happen, then the village would have been in turmoil._ She clarified with a small smile. She knew how he felt about the situation that he had happened in his life. Someone at that age shouldn't have had that happen to him. _Be thankful that your superior would listen to you about the pleas you had about your brother. Let those tears out whenever you can._

He shook his head in disagree about what the goddess told him. How can he spill the needed tears that he had built up when he was never alone? "How?"

_Do it now._ She urged, drawing him closer and letting him feel the heat that radiated off her body. Feeling the wetness that was spilling finally, she smiled and closed her eyes. Reopening them, she felt him draw away from her with the tears still falling from his eyes. Pressing her lips gently on his lips, she touched his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you Amaterasu." He bowed.

She smiled and nodded. Rising up from where she was, she started toward the area where she appeared. She needed to go back. _Remember every time you use Amaterasu, you have a part of me in your eyes, in your body. I'll be with you every step of your journey. When that time comes with your life ending – which I hope doesn't happen but who knows – I'll greet you instead of my sister Death._

He nodded with a smile, wiping at the tears. The fascination he had over the goddess that was so unknown to him, caused his heart to go wild. It was like he was in love with the entity that represented the ball of fire in the sky. He watched her disappear in the spot where she appeared and laid back down for some sleep before his partner in crime showed up again.

**So how was it? As you know, I don't own Naruto. Please review.**


End file.
